Historia de intrigas en cuatro reinos
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Un fanfic de digimon medival con ciertas cosas raras en él.. Advertencia he jugado con la continuidad de la historia del Rey Arturo.. así que o se confundan..
1. Principe yamato

Historia de desviaciones e intrigas en cuatro reinos  
By ryu-kun  
  
Introducción.  
  
Había una vez cuatro reinos muy lejanos..  
En donde 12 niños decidirían el destino de 4 países..  
  
Los cuales invocarían a las fuerzas de la oscuridad y se unirían en su infernal cruzada..   
Y..  
Un momento es mi lista para después de ir de compras..  
Lo siento fic equivocado.  
Aunque no este mal.. debo decirles..  
  
Cuatro reinos en la edad de los caballeros.. Los magos.. La fuerza bruta.. Cuando el amor filial era algo muy noble..   
  
La amistad lo decidirá todo..  
  
Dichos niños al crecer aprenderán a vivir en un mundo brutal.. En donde la rara vez la caballerosidad era de los caballeros.  
  
atte.  
Ryu-kun  
  
  
  
Capitulo 1.  
Príncipe Yamato de la Galia.  
  
La vida de este joven príncipe de once años de edad se había vuelto demasiada complicada desde la muerte de su padre el Rey.  
  
Desde cualquier punto que lo viera estaban metidos hasta el cuello en problemas.  
  
Primero.  
El reino del Norte. Lo que sería Noruega muchos años después.  
Era comando por un tirano el cual buscaba una debilidad en cualquier reino para caer sobre él como si fuera el único alimento en una villa de pobres. La ambición de ese rey era tal que su hijo Taichi estaba siendo entrenado en las artes de la caballería de la manera más estricta posible.. Lo mandarían a las cruzadas a los once años.  
  
Yamato alzó las cejas al ver el sequito de la princesa con que se debería casar para formar un matrimonio. El joven príncipe aborrecía su suerte. Casado a tan temprana edad con una niña de apenas ocho años.  
Eso ya era algo fuera de su control.  
  
Pero con eso habría una especie de pacto. La princesa Hikari del reino del norte.. Sería la heredera del reino de la Galia si algo le llegará a pasar a Yamato. El reino de la Galia sería anexado al reino del norte tan solo para proteger a la princesa Hikari.  
  
Su vida no estaría tan complicada si no fuera porque tenía un seguro con muerte Accidental.  
"Takeru" pensó al recordar como también estaba en problemas. Sin embargo se calló en sus pensamientos.  
  
La mirada de la princesa Hikari era extrañamente cautivadora.. Era una niña muy inocente.. Claro estaba que era muy pequeña para poder concebir un niño..  
  
El joven príncipe suspiró al menos solo habría que comprobar que era virgen y los de los herederos de la corona.. sería cuando ya fuera mayor.. Cuando ella tuviera unos once o unos doce..  
  
El príncipe Yamato vio a su cuñado.. el cual venía con la princesa Hikari.. Era un chico alto y al parecer no tenía mas músculo que un palo de escoba.. Pero Yamato lo vio como había aprendido a ver. Debajo de esa apariencia infantil y semifloja. Caminaba con un gran control y pudo ver que sus músculos aunque al parecer pocos eran fuertes.  
  
El príncipe Taichi le dio la mirada más venenosa que podía lanzar un príncipe.  
Yamato supo que él lo mataría personalmente en cuanto pudiera hacerlo sin problemas. Era de esos príncipes que les gusta hacer el trabajo sucio ellos mismos.. Era ávido de sangre. Se le veía en la cara el aire barbaro.  
  
Yamato agradeció que Takeru estuviera en otro reino amparado por el matrimonio. Si no los intentos de asesinato hubieran sido muy tentadores.. Había escuchado que había llegado sin novedad al otro reino. A pesar de todo el escocés no lo matarían..  
  
Aun..  
Era posible que lo..  
Yamato cerró sus ojos para no pensar en eso.  
Algo peor que la muerte le esperaba a Takeru si el secreto se llegaba a descubrir. Sin embargo era mejor su vida de todos modos corría peligro.  
  
Y como decía su madre la reina es mejor que muera por el país que muerto envenenado o por alguna traición.  
Pero Yamato y tal Takeru hubieran deseado que muriera envenenado.  
  
Estaba triste por lo que le había hecho a su hermano. Lo habían forzado a casarce con un principe al cual no amaba.. Claro en matrimonios la familia real nunca amaban a nadie. Solo así misma.  
  
La boda en sí no era mas que la reafirmación de la alianza entre dos reinos.  
Su país etsaba en uan posición estrategica situado de modo que servía de escudo contra la poderosa roma. Y junto con el país de la princesa Hikari formaban un escudo para inglaterra.  
  
Arthur pendragon era un enemigo temible que pronto partiría a las cruzadas.  
Sin embargo era algo que Yamato querría hacer.. ir a las cruzadas para poder hacerse fuerte y así ir a rescatar a su hermano.   
Con todo lo que pudiera aprender podría liberar a su hermano de ese destino tan cruel al que su madre la reina lo había disuesto.  
  
El lucharía en las cruzadas y se haría fuerte para así largarse a otro reino en donde podrían vivir felicies para siempre.. Era la promesa que le había hecho a su hermanito.  
  
"Principe Yamato.. Aceptas a Hikari como tu leal esposa para amarla y respetarla" dijo el cardenal.  
"Acepto" dijo yamato a esas palbras sin convicción.  
  
"Los declaró marido y mujer.. puede besar a la novia" dijo el cardenal.  
  
Yamato besó a Hikari y no le agradó para nada el regusto de sus labios.. demasiado polvo para los labios.  
  
Continuará. 


	2. Principe Takeru

Historia de intrigas en cuatro reinos  
By ryu-kun  
  
Introducción.  
  
Había una vez cuatro reinos muy lejanos..  
En donde 12 niños decidirían el destino de 4 países..  
  
Los cuales invocarían a las fuerzas de la oscuridad y se unirían en su infernal cruzada para..   
Y..  
Un momento es mi lista para después de ir de compras..  
Lo siento fic equivocado.  
Aunque no este mal.. debo decirles..  
  
Cuatro reinos en la edad de los caballeros.. Los magos.. La fuerza bruta.. Cuando el amor filial era algo muy noble..   
  
La amistad lo decidirá todo..  
  
Dichos niños al crecer aprenderán a vivir en un mundo brutal.. En donde la rara vez la caballerosidad era de los caballeros.  
  
atte.  
Ryu-kun  
  
  
  
Capitulo 2.  
Príncipe Takeru en las Highlands de Escocia.  
  
El viaje había sido muy largo desde su castillo cerca del lo que en un un futuro no muy lejano sería llamado el rio Sena.  
  
Takeru miraba por la ventana del carruaje que lo llevaba hasta el castillo en donde sería comprometido en matrimonio. En unos pocos días después estaría casado con una completa desconocida.  
  
El pequeño apenas unos días antes había estado en su hogar al lado de su hermano el cual siempre lo había cuidado con esmero. Takeru era una carta salvaje o mejor dicho era un comodín en la baraja real de la familia real de la Galia.  
  
Yamato era el delfín como se le llamaba en esos tiempos al primogenito que heredaría el reino. Takeru lo máximo que podía aspirar era un ducado o un titulo de conde. Pero las cosas habían cambiado a partir de la muerte de su padre. El seguiría siendo un principe pero.. De otro país.  
  
Él nunca sería rey.. solamente sería algo menos que un principito por siempre.. Su hijo sería en cambio el rey.. El nunca podría hacer nada para poder educarlo o siquiera verlo..  
  
Takeru estaba muy triste en el carruaje que lo llevaba hacia su destino. Si vida no podía estar más en peligro.  
Había reino que no deseaban que las tierras altas(Highlands) de escocia tuvieran un rey. Takeru nunca sería un rey.. pero su hijo sería otra cosa.  
  
El pequeño estaba muy intranquilo..  
Tenía miedo..  
Mucho miedo..  
A pesar de todo..  
Sentía que los campesinos que vivían en los campos tenían cientos de veces mayor libertad que él..  
  
Cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba los días en que su hermano y él recorrían los pasadizos secretos del palacio real. Recordaba con alegría cuando su hermano le enseñaba esgrima en los grandes salones del castillo. Recordaba con cuanto esmero se dedicaba Yamato a enseñarle a pelear.  
  
"Recuerda Takeru.. en la mano derecha la espada.. y en la izquierda el puñal.. siempre listos para salir de sus fundas.. nunca dudes.. siempre desenvaina cuando vayas a pelear.. nunca antes.. no hagas bravatas hermano.. usa la espada con el corazón y la mente.. todo en uno.. no pienses alocadamente pelea con fuerza y rapidez" Takeru tenía cerrado sus ojos escuchando las palabras de su hermano.  
Era pequeño era cierto.. pero su hermano se había encargado de su educación.. Sus profesores nunca le habían enseñado muchas cosas que digamos.. era el segundo.. era el chiquillo..  
  
Sin embargo unos ruidos lo sacaron de semi sueño.  
  
Era ruido de pelea.  
  
Takeru abrió los ojos con temor.  
En su sueño creyó que los ruidos de espadas eran producto de su imaginación al recordar las clases de esgrima de Yamato.  
  
"Alteza.. por favor sigame" se oyó la voz de un guerrero fornido que abrió la puerta del carruaje.  
  
Takeru iba a obedecer cuando la voz de su hermano resonó en lo profundo de su mente. "Hermano pase lo que pase eres un principe.. nunca nadie te dará ordenes.. solamente los reyes te darán ordenes.. los demás solamente se apartarán de tu camino que no te engañen hermano.. naide en realidad quiereverte vivo en esas tierras.. solamente puedes confiar en tu espada que te entregó y en este cuchillo.. hermano me parte mi corazón el entregarte a esos plebeyos.. pero juro que un día nos reuniremos de nuevos hermano.. y cuando llegue ese día dejaremos de usar este glamur que nos han puesto.. hasta entonces hermano.. cuídate.. que yo cumpliré mi promesa.. lo juró por mi honor"  
  
Takeru era un n iño un chiquillo que no era digno de llevar una espada había dicho su madre.. Pero su hermano le había dado una espada de un metro que era un poco mayor que él.. Takeur llevó la mano hacia el cuchillo que llevaba al lado derecho de su camisa. Y con un movimiento rápido dio un tajo en dirección al cuello de la persona que estaba frente a él.  
  
El hombre corpulento no esperó una acción como esa de una persona de tan corta edad ni que fuera ejecutada con tal maestría y perecia.  
  
Al sentir el corte como si fuera un arañazo en el cuello el hombre supo que había sido perfecto. Trastabilló hacia atrás y cayó sobre su espalda. Sus ultimso pensamientos su fueron hacia el bosque en donde su esposa y su hijo esperaban por su regreso..  
  
Takeru tomó su espada y salió fuera del carruaje sabiendo que un espacio cerrado no podría hacer uso de su espada.. Su hermano le había enseñado esto cuando lo encerró en un armario y lo estuvo picando con un vara.  
  
Con la espada desenvainada y saliós a enfrentar su destino cualquier que este fuera.. no moriría sin pelear.  
  
Una vez que estuvo afuera con la espada desenvaina da se dio cuanta de que su hermano había pensando en todo.. AL espada era delgada y con la punta afilada parecía un cuchillo de cocina muy largo.. pero al mismo tiempo era muy ligera.  
  
Su hermano le había dado un florete.  
"Hermano este espada te será muy útil.. no dudo que en un futuro no muy lejano sustituya a estas pesadas espadas de hierro.. Es de una aleacción muy superior.. la llaman Acero.. Esat templada y probada hermano.. sé fuerte" fueron la spalabras que recordó Takeru en su estado anímico.  
  
El pequeño se llevó la mano al broche que sujetaba su capa y con movimiento lo desabrochó.  
Sus atacantes estaban observandolo.. era al menos veinte personas dispuestas a matarlo.  
Hizp girar su capa sobre su cabeza con su mano antes de lanzarla al aire en donde dio vueltas como si fuera una hoja de papel y cayó sobre uno de los rufianes que estaba frente a él.  
  
Takeru corrío con el florete en su mano dio un golpe mortal a donde creyó que estaría el corazón de su victima que tenía su capa encima y que no podía ver sus ataques.  
  
Fue un movimiento tan rápido que el tipo que estaba a su izquierda no pudo evitar quedar desconcertado.. Sin embargo Takeru no perdió la clama y con un movimiento rápido descargó un golpe contra el cuello de su oponenet haciendo una segunda sonrisa debajo de su barbilla.  
  
Takeru estaba entrando calor con este ejercicio sentía la sangre correr por su venas con rápidez. Estaba respirando agitadamente.. Cualquier otro niño hubiera muerto de miedo en el carruaje... pero él no.. no mientras tuviera un promesa que cumplir.  
  
Con un gritó salvaje se lanzó contra él parecía tener más miedo del grupo y clavó el cuchilló en su vientre no querriendo errar en la caja toraxica. El pequeño príncipe sabía que no debía perder tiempo la rápidez estaba de su lado.. más no la fuerza.. lanzó una tajo a su alrededor y notó como encontró resistencia a su izquierda como si hubiera dado un tajo a alguien en un brazo.  
  
Takeru sabía lo que eso significaba y contraatacó antes de que pudiera hacer uso de su ventaja. Su espada encontró una costilla y se deslizó por la carne cercana al hueso.  
  
Takeru jaló su espada mientras trataba de que todos sus atacantes quedarán al descubierto.  
  
Estaba jadeando aire.  
  
"Es solo un niño.. no dejen que los intimide" fue la voz de un hombre de tez pálida.  
"Yukio.. esta muy bien entrenado" dijo uno de los que estaba cerca a él.  
"Me importa un rabano.. mató a Hiroki y lo haré pagar por eso" dijo mientras lanzó un tajo hacia Takeru.  
El chico desvió la espada mientras una descarga de dolor recorrió su hombro derecho. El golpe fue muy fuerte y aunque lo había desviado se había lastimado por la fuerza del hombre.  
  
Takeru reconoció la espada como una de las que usaban lso caballeros que montaban a caballo.. Era una espada larga y muy pesada.. ideal para hendir escudos.. su espada había resisitido.. pero no su hombro.  
  
"Lo ven es un niño.. no tiene la fuerza." gritó oikawa con fuerza. "Lo llevaré para que las familia de Hiroki sea la encargada de matarlo.  
  
Oikawa demostraba odio puro hacia el chiquillo.  
Takeru solamente no pudo evitar sentir como la muerte estaba cerca de él.  
  
Sin embargo puntos de luz aparecieron en el aire.  
"Hadas.." dijeron con temor los acompañantes de Oikawa  
"No importan las malditas" dijo Oikawa mientras su espada derribaba al pequeño niño al suelo.  
  
Una vez allí pisó con fuerza la entrepierna de Takeru para que el dolor no lo dejará levantarse o pensar con claridad. "Tu serás castigado por la familia de Hiroki" gritó Oikawa mientras levantaba su espada hacia el cielo.  
  
La luna y el sol estaban en el cenit.  
  
Takeru más que nunca en su vida necesitaba un milagro..  
E imploró a dios por uno..  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: Espero que les haya gustado este episodio. 


	3. Koushiro El hechicero

Historia de intrigas en cuatro reinos  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 3.  
Koushiro el hechicero malnacido.  
  
Koushiro estaba sentado en suelo su tunica estaba manchada de substancias de las que no debías saber si querrías que tu estomago no vomitará su contenido.  
  
Su habitación no era mejor que las de los demás..  
Una puerta.. un montón de paja.. y nada más..  
Más que un cuarto o un hogar era una hoyo.. una madrigera..  
  
Se limpió la sangre seca de su boca mientras miraba las estrellas que tenía en su mapa estelar.  
  
Cerró sus ojos mientras recordaba días mejores de su infancia.  
Todavía era un niño.  
Pero era más que un niño..  
Más que un chiquillo..  
La magia corría por sus venas..  
Corrái de una manera salvaje..  
  
Lo había descubierto hacía bastante tiempo..  
  
Cerró sus ojos cuando lo recuerdos llegaron a su mente una vez más..  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par una vez más que las sensaciones llenaban el aire a su alrededor..  
  
Murmuró las palabras arcanas que liberaría el poder secreto que guardaban.. A su alrededor el aire silbó con fuerza formando un remolino a su alrededor..  
  
La fuerza magia se hizo presente una vez más..  
Se emepzó a elevar por aire mientras sus magia emepzaba tomar forma..  
  
La sala parecía cambiar a su alrededor..  
En una de las apredes brotó un fuego de llamas anaranjadas.. el cuarto se amplió y aparecieron muebles..  
  
La puerta pequeña de madera se conviertió en una solida puerta de roble.  
  
Un pequeño jugaba con bloques en el piso..  
Una mujer miraba la pequeño con ternura..  
Un hombre tallaba con sus manos una espada de madera para el pequeño.  
  
"Kou.. mirá una espada" dijo el padre.  
Pero el juguete no llamó la atención del pequeño como esperaba.. El pequeño solamente la miró con curiosidad.  
  
"Sabes que no le gusta las armas querido" dijo la mujer mientras rodebaba con sus brazos a su marido.  
  
"Tengo miedo de que descubrá la realidad"  
Su esposa cubrió su boca con su mano y entonces se acercó a su marido.  
Las palabras que pronunció no podía ser olvidadas jamás.  
  
"No es hijo nuestro y lo sabes" dijo en voz queda la mujer.  
"Pero lo hemos cuidado como nuestro.."  
"Querido no podemos ir contra el destino.. si descubre......." la palabras de la mujer se perdían en el crepitar de las llamas.  
  
Koushiro reforzó el encantamiento para escuchar con atención.  
  
"No pasará eso.. el no debe saber que.... " de nuevo las palabras se perdieron el rugido de la bestia.  
  
Entró por la puerta de roble solido como si fuera cartulina..  
  
El oso negro..  
Sus ojos inyectados de sangre..  
Las cicatrices en su espalda y costados..  
El oso loco..  
La bestia que acechaba en la sombras..  
  
El devorador de hombres..  
  
Koushiro cambió las palabras del hechizo para cambiarlo pero no podía hacerlo..  
  
Vio como su padre se levantaba de la mesa y corría hacia el oso..  
Su amado hijo estaba demasiado cerca del animal salvaje.  
  
Con un leño ardiente que sacó del fogón.. quemó la cara del oso al tiempo que este lanzaba un zarpazó hacia el niño.  
  
El olor a carne quemada inundó el hogar mientras el aire frio se colaba por la cabaña. LA mujer agarró a su hijo entre sus brazos para protegerlo.  
  
Los ojos inocentes del niño miraron con terror como las zarpas del oso encontraban la carne de su padre.. muy fragil..  
  
Un cuerpo cayendo al piso..  
Las mandibulas cerrandóse sobre el cuello de su amado padre..  
  
El ojo blanquizco que miraba hacia el pequeño y su madre..  
El pequeño llorando mientras su padre era despedazado por el oso.  
  
Sus brazos se alzaron con dirección hacia su padre.. Sus manos blancas luchaban por alcanzar a su amado padre..  
  
Sus lagrimas inundaban sus ojos negros..  
El dolor en su corazón era intenso..  
  
Sus ojos miraron al oso con odio..  
Por primera vez en su interior sintió arder el poder que yacía dormido..  
  
"Arderás oso malo" dijo entre sollozos mientras el pequeño miró el fogón.. las brazas y maderas ardientes se alzaron en un vuelo precipitado..  
  
Como si fueran una nube de tábanos cruzaron el aire en dirección al oso.. Incrustandose coo si fueran rubies rojo en un ccharco de lodo.  
  
Las maderos abriendo camino por la piel del oso..  
  
Las llamas ardieron mientras él oso emprendía la huída..  
El calor y el sopor de esos días lo atormentaba..  
  
En su prisa por evitar que el hechizo convocador de imagenes continuará el joven hechicero había hecho que se adelantará varios días..  
  
Sus manos miraba implorando a una multitud en la aldea.  
Acaba de despertar de su letargo de varios días.  
  
"Quemen a la bruja" chilló una anciana.  
"Quemenla"  
"Quemenla"  
  
La multitud estaba enfuerecida y clamaba por sangre..  
  
Un verdugo con la capucha negra cargando una antorcha se acercó a una pila de leños..  
"Quemen a la bruja.. mató a su marido y embrujó a su hijo" gritaron las aldeanas.. las que la pobre mujer consideraba sus amigas..  
  
Las llamas se alzaron crepitando como si fuera una furiosa llamarada de dragon..  
  
"Madre" gritó el chiquillo al ver como su amada madre estaba en siendo quemada viva en la hoguera..  
"Koushiro.. no vengas" le suplicó su madre.  
El chiquilló esvivó a la muchedumbre y se adentró en las llamas..  
No sabía le porque, pero en su interior sabía que las llamas no le harían daño.  
  
Su madre estaba siendo consumida por las llamas.. era quemada viva.. por fuego..  
  
"Fuego alejate de aquí" le gritó a las llamas que devoraban a su madre.  
  
Las llamas salieron disparadas junto con las brasas hacia todas direcciones..  
  
Todo su alrededor empezó a arder empezando por las casas..  
"Madre" fue lo lloraba le chiquillo.  
"Perdonalos hijos porque no saben lo que hacen" dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba sus mejilla.  
"Koushiro quiero decirte algo muy importante" dijo la mujer mientras Koushiro sentía el dolor en su pecho.  
  
"No eres mí hijo.. shiro.. tu eres hijo de.."  
  
Pero el pequño no escuchaba.  
Su vista estaba fija hacia otro lugar.  
La gente se reunía de nuevo con picos, espadas, antorchas y flechas..  
La primera se le clavó en hombro..  
  
"Muerte al engendro del mal.."  
"Muerte al malnacido"  
  
Koushiro dejó que la rabia ardiera libremente por su pecho mientras levantaba sus manos..  
"No te acerques más" le ordenó a la sombra que venía frente a la muchedumbre..  
  
El espectro le dedico un sonrisa con sus descarnados dientes..  
Una mirada vacia desde las cuencas ardientes de su craneo.  
Su guadaña brillaba con siniestra furia.  
  
Se hizo evidente para todos mientras el espectro encaraba a la muchedumbre..  
  
Los gritos de terror de la gente mientras la villa era trasformada en una tumba.  
  
Koushiro solamente querría migitar el dolor de su madre en esos momentos.. al final expiró en sus brazos..  
Koushiro estaba solo..  
Solamente seis años y ya era huerfano..  
  
La sombra se acercó hacia él..  
Pero fue destruida por una luz ambarina que la redujo a menos que nada.  
  
LA mujer traía una mascara dorada que cubría sus facciones..  
  
Más tarde el chico sabría el nombre de esa mujer..  
Y su nombre era..  
  
MORGANA LE FEY  
  
Durante los siguiente años estudió las artes negras bajo la tutelas de los magos más poderosos de bretaña.. Magos, hechiceros y druidas..  
  
Su orden estaba en peligro debido al reino en ascenso de Arthur Pendragon.. El reino de Camelot que no toleraba a la hechiceros y a la vieja religión.  
  
Los reinas de Avalon también se revelaban contra la vieja religión..  
La dama del lago..   
El hechicero Maerlin.  
Todos ellos habían forgado la espada que gobernaría a todo Bretania.. y Escocia..  
  
Morgan Le fey se estaba rodeando de las fuerzas de la vieja religion para detener el avance de Arthur..  
  
Finalmente el conjuro de Koushiro cesó y cayó al suelo exhausto..  
  
El joen mago estaba cansado por el esfuerzo..  
Los superiores de su orden estaban enfadados con él..  
Era el favorito de Morgana..  
Su espiritu investigador le había dado mucho poder..  
Demasiado para una niño pequeño..  
  
Morgana lo había salvado de la muchedumbre esclavizando a un espectro y destruyendo a los conspiradores en la muerte de su madre.  
Sin embargo Koushiro no estaba satisfecho..  
  
A la edad de siete años abandonó el castillo y se interno en el bosque donde la bestai acechaba..  
  
Su crueldad afloró ese día..  
La piel que estaba colgada en la pared era su capa..  
La había arrancado del oso mientras aun vivía..  
  
Literalmente el oso estaba sin piel desde el momento en que l chico lanzó el conjuro que la arrancó de sus carnes..  
  
Las dagas de luz..  
Las esferas de fuego..  
Las ramas que atraparon la bestia y finalmente el relampago que segó la vida de la horrenda criatura que destruyó a su familia.. su vida.. y su felicidad..  
  
Regresó a la orden con la piel cubriendo su tunica..  
  
Sus superiores estaba furiosos con él..  
Pero Morgana estaba complacida..  
  
Era el favorito de la reina Morgana.  
  
Las hadas entraron en la habitación del chico y con sus dulces aromas inundaron el cuarto.  
  
"La reina morgana requiere tu presencia.. joven mago.. Es hora de que abandones este castillo.. Te tiene un encargo que no puede confiar a ningun otro" le dijeron las hadas mientras el chiquillo se levantaba  
  
Su reina le llamaba y su fiel subdito no la iba a decepcionar.  
  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios: ¿Que tal? Espero que la siguiente parte sea tan dark como esta.. Koushiro como mago.. pues claro de todos los niños elegidos es el unico que da el ancho para esto.. Joe.. pues no.. es demasiado noble y gallina para esto.. Además de que los pelirrojos son de escocia.. 


	4. La zorra

Historia de intrigas en cuatro reinos  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 4.  
Zorra  
  
Su nombre era Sora.. pero todos la llamaban la zorra roja.  
Ladrona por naturaleza decía la gente.  
Ella se burlaba de ellos..  
  
Era gente que no conocía su historia..  
Eran ignorantes..  
Estupidos..  
Que sabían de su vida para hacer ese juicio..  
  
Ella no solo era ladrona, saqueadora y vandala también era asecina..  
La vida la había golpeado salvajemente..  
No solo la había golpeado..  
La había violado..  
Hacia mucho que había perdido la inocencia..  
  
Su vida era la de una ladrona mercenaria.  
Su vida como ladrona había empezado hacia seis años..  
  
Cuando era una niña..  
  
La gente creía que la Zorra roja era una joven de 24 a 30 años..  
Pero la verdad es que era una doncella de 18 años..  
  
A los seis años sus padres habían muerto en una emboscada que los ladrones les había puesto.  
Ella era de sangre gitana y con un buen temperamento..  
Fue hecha prisionera y junto con otras fue vendida después de haber tomado su virginidad..  
  
La Zorra roja odiaba a los hombres..  
fue usada por muchos..  
Fue golpeada y sometida muchas veces..  
La suficiente como para poder matar a sangre fría a su dueño.  
  
Esa era la Zorra roja..  
Había matado por primera vez..  
Y lo había disfrutado..  
  
Después de eso se dedicó a robar comida..  
No fue sino hasta que se encontró con Shuu que su vida cambió completamente.  
  
Shuu fue más que su dueño..  
fue su amante y su maestro.  
Provenía de una familia de ladrones que incitaba a la sangre y las grandes masacres..  
Fue elegida para ocupar el lugar de la oveja negra de la familia  
  
El hermano menor que desgració a una familia con una amplia tradición de ladrones y asesinos que harían enorgullecer a cualquier jefe criminal de la mafia si existieran en esos tiempo.  
  
Ella no solo fue escogida por el clan de asesino despiadados de la familia Kido... sino que aprendió muy bien sus técnicas..  
Sora se había ganado el favor de la Reina Morgana la cual reinaba esa parte del mundo.  
LA reina había hablado con ella y le dijo su papel a jugar..  
Ella era una niña indefensa..  
Una niña que nadie tomaría en cuenta o sería un obstáculo para cualquiera..  
O eso pensarían todos..  
  
Morgana Ley Fey era astuta como la cobra..  
La chica deseaba vengarse de los hombres..  
Deseaba ver correr la sangre..  
¿De que otra forma podía ser?  
Si la misma Morgana le había trazado el camino desde que ella era un bebe.  
Sora sin saberlo era una arma forjada por la reina malvada que deseaba ver muerto a su odiado hermanastro..  
  
La niña no era ordinaria..  
Tenía magia en su interior..  
Morgana le había dado una poción especial..  
Una poción que incrementaba su fuerza..  
Una poción cuya fuerza la hacía superior a los hombres..  
  
Una poción que no debía ser tomada muchas veces pues traía consecuencias..  
Era hecha con mandragora..  
Sangre de Dragon..  
Savia de árboles desconocido en Inglaterra, Se decía que provenían del falo de Urano  
Sangre de Toro..  
Leche de Vaca..  
Y por supuesto no podían faltar..  
Sangre y veneno de la Reina de las Cobras.  
  
En conjunto era una veneno mortal para cualquiera..  
  
Pero le daban una fuerza descomunal..  
Sus labores eran normalmente de espionaje e infiltración..  
¿Quien sospecharía de una simple niña?  
  
Sus métodos para obtener lo que ella deseaba diferían dependiendo de la orden de morgana.  
Ella era su reina..   
Su todo..  
La que le dio razón a su vida miserable.  
Pore ella moriría mil veces con tal de seguir con el poder que ella le dio.  
Así que ella se dirigía al bosque a destruir y aniquilar a una tropa secreta que estaba punto de matar a una pieza muy importante en el ajedrez de la reina.  
  
La reina le había dado una orden muy importante.  
Y además a pesar de proteger a un niño y convivir con un hechicero.  
No todos lo días te daban la orden para matar a una reina.  
Y eso la excitaba..  
Una reina..  
No.. una matriarca.  
aY eso era algo interesante.  
  
Continuará.  
Comenrtarios: no lo sé.. no tengo ni la menor idea de porque hice a Sora así. 


	5. Alianza

Historia de intrigas en cuatro reinos  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 5.  
Alianzas  
  
  
Koushiro se arrodilló ante su oscura majestad mientras sentía la hostilidad de la persona que estaba a su lado.  
"Parece que ella no esta conforme con mi presencia" dijo el niño hechicero a su reina.  
  
"Si pero ella es la mejor.. en lo que hace" dijo la reina morgana desde su trono mientras sonreía al ver su pequeño descubrimiento.  
  
"No deseo cuidar de niño.. su oscura majestad.. mi deseo es servirla no ser niñera" dijo Sora con todo el respeto posible detrás de su capucha.  
  
"Una asecina" sonrió Koushiro mientras miraba a su reina con los ojos llenos de orgullo lastimado.  
"Su majestad.. soy perfectamente capaz de hacer lo que usted me ordene sin necesitad de una cualquiera que me ande siguiendo" dijo con altanería el hechicero.  
  
"Suficiente"  
  
Si ambos no murieron en ese momento era porque ambos era las cartas principales en su juego. Así que le permitió seguir con su juego.  
  
Sora se había detenido su espada a escasos centimetros del cuello del chico mientras podía sentir en su estomago el calor de la bola de fuego que sostenía el pequeño niño en su mano.  
  
LA reina miró satisfecha a sus dos armas mortales.  
Nadie habia sido capaz de parar en seco a la famosa sora. Y por supuesto nadie había podido formular un encantamiento tan rápido como ese niño.. El pequeño se acerca a la par con Merlín y con ella misma.  
  
"Mis preciosos tesoros" dijo mientras ambos se volvían a arrodillar enfrente.  
  
"Tengo dos misiones para ustede.. una es para ti mi niño" le dijo Morgana mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Koushiro.  
"Y la otra es para mi amazona de hierro" agregó rápidamente mientras ponía sus manos en lso hombros de sora mientras recorrían la suave piel .  
  
"Hay un matrimonio que se celebra entre entre el reino de Escocia y el reino de Galia" sonrió mientras sus manos mostraban las imagenes de dos personas.  
  
"Puedo matar aese niño sin problemas" respondió rápidamente la asecina favorita de la reina.  
  
"Su oscura majestad.. es obvio que desea algo.. para requerir mis ahbilidades como hechicero.. y las habilidades de asecina de ella" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba su majestad.  
  
La reina sonrió al ver la aguda inteligencia del chico.  
  
"Eres mi orgullo.. casi mi hijo pequeño.. tan inteligente y astuto.. necesito que Tu Sora seas la doncella de compañia la princesa Mimi de Escocia" dijo en un tono de voz divertido Morgana.  
  
"Necesitaremos algo más que magia para trasformar a esta.. en una dama de sociedad" se burló Koushiro mientras miraba a su "compañera"  
  
"Si.. es cierto.. pero una de las habilidades de mi Zorra roja es la pasar desapercibida en cualquier ambiente.. no es así querida" le dijo Morgana a su querida asecina.  
  
"Es un placer servios a vos, su graciosa majestad" dijo la joven con un perfecto control de su voz y cuerpo que hizo que Koushiro casi perddiera su autodominio y sonrierá.  
  
"Y vos mi querido Koushiro.. su misión es proteger al pequeño heredero de Galia.. es cierto que es un aspirante al trono mientras su hermano esta en la cruzadas.. pero hay tantos enemigos que lo desean matar y su hermano esta dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por que siga con vida" dijo la reina morgana mientras Koushiro asentía.  
  
"Quiere saberlo todo.. que acostumbra vestir.. que come.. sus preferencias" preguntó Koushiro mientras miraba los pies de su reina.  
  
"Si.. pero más que nada debes protegerlo.. Es una tarea dificil que solo puedo confiarle a vos.. tiene ocho años y nunca ha practicado las artes de la guerra en serio.. su hermano es al fuerza.. pero este niño tiene su corazón" dijo Morgana mientras la imagen de Takeru estaba frente a Koushiro.  
  
"Solo vos puede realizar tan dificil tarea sin sentir ganas de matarlo" dijo morgana mientras fruncía el ceño. "Es extremadamente dulce e inocente.. demasiado inocente para mi gusto" dijola reina mientras se levantaba.  
"Es labor no solo protegerlo.. sino instruirlo para que sea de utilidad" dijo morgana mientras se acerca y acariciaba la mejilla de Koushiro.  
  
"Ve y salva a mi carta secreta" le dijo con dulzura a su pequeño discipulo.  
  
Koushiro asintió y vio como la reina le dio una esfera como regalo.  
"Esta esfera siempre te permitirá saber cuando y donde esta el pequeño" le dijo mientras se veía como el pequeño había sido emboscado por bandidos.  
  
Koushiro se apresuró a salir del castillo y mientras salía se pusó la capucha de su capa negra y tomó el primer objeto que vio en su camino hacia la puerta. y resultó ser una escoba.  
  
Koushiro sonrió al ver el humilde instrumento para barrer y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a encantar el objeto con sus poderes magicos.  
  
"Por encima de todas las Zarzas, por debajo de todas las nubes, Rompe tus ataduras terrenales.. obedece a mis mandatos y sé veloz como el rayo, surca el cielo y llevame al destino que mi ama me ha encomendado" dijo en un susurro mientras la energía magica de Koushiro comenzó a hacer su trabajo en la escoba.  
  
Se elevó por los arboles y como si fuera un rayo comenzó a volar por lo cielos a una velocidad vertiginosa en donde el paiseje era deformado como si fuera u tubo debido a la granvelocidad que adquiería la escoba.  
  
Finalmente Koushiro vio su destino aun cuando faltaba cuatro leguas. Koushiro usó la magia cuando descendió de la escoba destruyendo la aceleración que llevaba consigo con excepción de la escoba la cual la dejó seguir su camino.  
  
La escoba se incrustó en el pecho dle hombre que estaba a punto de descargar el golpe mortal en el pequeño principe vestido de Azul.  
  
La fuerza de la velocidad lo impulsó varios metros.  
  
Koushiro miró con despreció y arrogancia a los demás asaltantes.  
  
El no tenía ningún aprecio por esos tipos que buscaban la manera de matar a los viajeros.  
  
"Por su vida de rapiña.. los condeno a arrastrarse por el suelo como las víboras rastreras que son" gritó Koushiro mientras la energía mística salió de su cayado de mago y los golpeó a los asaltantes convirtiendolos en serpientes.  
  
  
El principe Takeru miraba la escena con asombro al ver a un mago tan joven.  
"Me han enviado para protegerte en tu camino al castillo" le indicó Koushiro a la siliente pregunta de Takeru.  
  
"No temas nada de mí.. porque te protegeré con todo el poder a mi dispoción joven principe" dijo Koushiro mientras miraba al pequeño niño.  
  
"Será una tarea muy dificil" pensó el joven hechicero al ver el pequeño y fragil niño.  
  
"¿Te envió mi hermano?" preguntó el principe recuperando al dignidad de su rango al recordar las palabras de su amado hermano.  
  
"Yergete derecho, Takeru siempre mira a los ojos a las personas con las que hables, y nunca demuestres tu miedo" recordaba las palabras de su hermano como si fueran sagradas como la biblia.  
  
El pelirrojo lo miró con cierto respeto al notar que no se había orinado en los pantalones como todo niño miedoso.  
  
"No.. la reina que ayuda a tu hermano.. me envió como un gesto de buena voluntad entre nuestros países" le indicó a Takeru   
  
"¿A quien le debo esta gracia?" preguntó Takeru con cierto recelo en su voz, el ser pequeño no lo había despojado de su sexto senntido  
  
"A la reina Morgana Ley Fey" le indicó Koushiro mientras endulzaba su voz como si fuera miel silvestre  
  
Takeru miró a Koushiro con detenimiento y escuchó como hablaba de la oscura soberana de Tintagel.  
  
Koushiro con un ademán de la mano hizó que los caballos regresarán al carruaje y por medio de sus habilidades magicas rehizo todo el daño que había recibido en la pelea.  
  
Takeru lo miraba con fascinación mientras disfrutaba de como Koushiro hacía gala de su magia.  
  
El niño mago miraba como se había ganado no solo la admiración de su pequeña majestad, sino también de su simpatía.  
  
Sin embargo sabía su misión y lo que más deseaba en el mundo estaba proximo a su destino. Las ultimas palabras de su madre, que no pudo escuchar.  
  
El carruaje emprendió la marcha mientras Koushiro conjuró un ejercito que venía custodiando el carruaje como si fuera una invasión.  
  
Al ser mago todo el tryecto fue reducido drasticamente por Koushiro al encantar a todos los caballos.  
  
La comitiva cabalgó día y noche hasta que llegaron al palacio de la princesa Mimi.  
  
El joven hechicero estaba sorprendido de la madurez y fuerza interior del niño y su resolución que no parecía menguar.  
  
"Hice una promesa. y pienso cumplirla" le dijo Takeru a Koushiro.  
  
Y fue algo que no tuvo que ver con la magia. Pero Koushiro se volvió el confidente de Takeru.  
  
Todo tal y como había predicho la reina morgana.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Comentarios, creo que se me pasó la mano con este episodio. 


	6. huerfano

Historia de intrigas en cuatro reinos  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 5.  
Huérfano.  
  
Yamato estaba cabalgando por el campiña.  
Estaba montando el caballo blanco que le había dado suu hermano menor.  
Le había hecho jurar que cuando fuera por él.  
Que lo hiciera montado en un caballo blanco.  
  
Un poco de humo adelante llamó su atención.  
Bajó del caballo y se dirigió hacia su fuente con la espada desenvainada.  
Su armadura refulgía con destellos argenteos en la luz de la mañana como si fuera un espejo. Ante sus ojos apareció tras unos arboles la justicia del siglo doce.  
  
Una aldea arrasada por un ejercito invasor.  
El principe recorrió la calle principal, por decir así al camino de lodo y sangre que se abría por la villa.  
Cadaveres..  
Gritos de agonicos.  
Yamato sabía que no había esperanzas para ellos.  
De solo imaginarse que Takeru pudiera presenciar algo así le revolvía la sangre.  
  
Una sola herida podía ser fatal en el campo de batalla y especialmente si no era atendida una horas después. Y estos ya estaban más del otro lado que del lado de los vivos.  
  
Yamato se apiado de ellos, descargó golpes solidos y con gran fuerza sobre los moribundos. su golpe era tan fuerte que dejaban de sufrir. Esta clase de piedad fortalecía su corazón y sus convicciones. Estaba determinado a dejar el mundo que tan cruelmente trataba a las personas.  
  
Finalmente llegó a una casa un poco mejor que la de los demás aldeanos.  
Un joven de su misma edad estaba tirado en el suelo, la casa estaba ardiendo todavía. Sin siquiera tocar a su acompañante Yamato sabía que tenía fiebre e intensos dolores.  
  
Él lo miró con ojos suplicantes, sus espada refulgia con el color rojo que traía encima. El joven sonrió debilmente, de sus labios apenas se formaron las palabras rápido, por favor.  
  
Yamato asintió y blandió su espada para descargar el golpe final que libraría al joven de sus sufrimiento.  
  
Sin embargo alguien más intervino.  
  
"Muere maldito" escuchó una voz infantil y sin ningún esfuerzo pudo esquibar a una azadonazo que se estrelló a un metro de distancia.  
  
Un niño estaba frente a él. No podía saber su edad.. Era dificl saberla. Estaba flaco y un poco mugroso. Vestía unos pantalones anaranjados y una capucha anaranjada. Su mirada era desesperanzada al ver que había fallado y más al ver una espada tan grande en manos de Yamato.  
  
"Dejanos en paz" gimió mientras se avalanzaba sobre el joven que estaba agonizante.  
  
"Tomoki.. por favor.. dejalo que termine" dijo el joven mientras lo apartaba.  
  
"No.. Hermano yo te quiero" lloró el niño mientras lo abrazaba. "Ahora entiendo cuanto me querrías.. deseabas que fuera fuerte.. por eso siempre me pegabas y hacias trabajar más de la cuenta" lloraba el niño.  
  
Yamato miró la escena con cierto recelo y envidia, si el moría su hermano nunca lo confortaría en sus horas finales como lo hacía este pequeño niño con su hermano.  
  
Francamente deseaba poder verlo. la ultima vez que lo vio era tan indefenso como un bebé. O al menos eso le parecía el pequeño.  
  
A su manera yamato era tan cerrado como un ostra. Sin embargo al ver al pequeño niño sintió un dejo de nostalgia.  
  
"No te preocupes no sufirá mucho.. Esperame en la plaza del pueblo.. yo arreglaré todo para que tu familia descanse en paz" dijo Yamato de una manera calmada y serena mientras sus manos hiceron girar al niño al tomarlo de los hombros. Le palmeó la espalda para hacerlo caminar.  
  
El pequeño volteó una vez hacia atrás y se fue caminando mientras sollozaba.  
  
Yamato miró al joven sangrante y le dijo con calma.  
"Cuidaré de él.. será mi escudero" dijo mientras descargaba el golpe mortal.  
Le tomó algo de tiempo acomdarlo con el resto de la familia.  
  
Encendió el fuego ya se había apagado y salió de la casa. El fuego se esparció rápidamente casa por casa, los cadaveres ya estaban adentro para cuando el fuego comenzó a reducir todo en cenizas.  
  
El pequeño miraba a Yaato con cautela mientras se acercaba.  
  
En los ojos del niño, matt se vio a sí mismo como si fuera una hombre de metal, frío e insensible.  
  
Matt lo vio a los ojos mientras lo evaluaba con detalle.  
"Lo primero es lo primero" dijo mientras lo agarraba por la cintura y se lo llevaba le chico no emitió ninguna protesta, solamente lloraba en silencio.  
  
Yamato lo llevaba como si fuera un trofeo cualquiera en el caballo. Acostado en su estomago el chico descubrío que los caballos podía correr muy rápido.  
  
Tardaron un tensa hora en que ninguno dijo nada mientras los arboles se erguian y pasaban veloces tras ellos. Finalmente llegaron a un rio. Yamato desmontó y cargó al niño en sus brazos. Sin muchos miramientos lo dejó caer en el agua en donde empezo a limpiarlo y restregarle el cabello. el niño apenas protesto mientras la mugre y las cenizas salían de su cuerpo.  
Al mismo tiempo Yamato desgaró la ropa del chico haciendo grande tirones. El chico solo cerró sus ojos mientras se recostaba en la hierba.  
  
El tintinear de la armadura al caer no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarlo. Había escuchado ya sufiecientes historias del esclavo de su casa.  
El Frio nocturno le hacioa temblar y por un momento deseo que se apresurará para sentir el calor corporal de su nuevo amo y señor.  
  
Sin embargo una camisa de lana le cayó encima.  
"Pontela" dijo yamaot mientras se ponía encima su armadura. el joven se había quidtado una de las tantas camisas de protección que impedían el roce de la armadura contra su piel.  
  
El pequeño solamente miró como el torso musculoso de una persona que ha cargado una armadura(No es por nada pero los caballeros de la antiguedad hacian ejercicio con su armadura puesta)  
  
Yamato habia desarolado unos pectorales muy varoniles así como un estomago de lavadero. Por primera vez el chico pudo ver los ojos azules y el cabello dorado al aire.  
  
"Pontelo de un vez que hace frio" dijo el otro mientras el chico se ponía enciam la camisa que le venía bastante grande y le cubría las rodillas. Yaamto cortó un pedazo d esoga y se la ató a la cintura. Luego tomó los jirones de ropa del niño y los usó para vendarle los pies.  
  
Al final el pequeño había cambiado un poco y más cuado Yaato le corto el cabello con la espada. Se lo cortó casi al raz del cuero cabello. dejando enclaro de que era un niño con cabello castaño.  
  
"Te llamare Tommy" le dijo Yamato mientras le extendía una cuerda y le ataba las manos.  
"Llegaremos a mi campamento en unas horas.. será un esclavo que compré.. y ni una palabra de nada a nadie" le advirtió al niño mientras este asentía debilmente.  
  
"Eres mio y de nadie más.." le dijo mientras el chico no podía evitar eso ojos azules que parecían hipnotizarlo.  
"No abandorá mi tienda ni siquiera te harás amigos de lso mozos de la cuadras.. tu solo vendrás conmigo" dijo Yamato mientras el pequeño asentía con mucho cuidado.  
  
Yamato se subió al caballo mientras tomoki caminaba detrás de él a pie con el rostro sombrío.  
  
En un ocasiónYamato espoleó al caballo y este arranco arrastrando al pequeño dentro del campamento. Eso le dolió un poco pero había hierbas por todos lados así que no sufrió casi ningun daño.  
  
Estaba muy exausto cuando llegaron a la tienda de Yamato.  
Yamato lo liberó en el isntante en que la puerta de tela se cerró atrás de ella. En el fogon había una pierna de venado que había estado asandose lentamente hasta casi curarse por completo.  
  
Le dio un pedazo caleinte al pequeño que lo devoró con nostalgia mientras lloraba e silencio.  
Yamato comío algo mienreras el pequeño lo miraba con aprensión.  
finalmente vio el camastro donde se recostó Yamato. El rubio le hizo la indicación de que se acercará.  
"Ayudame con la armadura" dijo mientras el niño obedeció y comenzó a quitarle las pesadas capas de hierro.  
  
Finalmente Yamato terminó desnudo y se pusó una tunica ligera e sus hombros.  
El niño lo mira si saber que pasaría a continuación.  
Decenas de relatos acerca de lo que el amo les hacía a los esclavos pasaban por su mente en ese momento.  
La verdad es que lo aterraban los latigazos y el hecho de ver a un caballero soltero como yamato.  
  
Tomoki sabía muy bien para que servían los esclavosa jovenes como él. No le gustaba para nada.  
  
Yamato se recostó en el camastro. Tomoki lo vio y cerró sus ojos involuntariamente cuando le hizo la seña de que se acercará.  
  
Sintió como las manos le rodeaban la cintura y lo acobijaban en la manta.  
"Shh calma.. puedes llorar traqnuilamente.. yo te cuidaré.. pasado mañana nos iremos de aqui.. estos luchan mañana.. así que en el siguiente campamento.. ya no será ni mi esclavo.. ni nada por el estilo.. serás mi primito" le dijo mientras el pequeño dejo escapar un gemido ahogado.  
  
"Te cuidaré como mi propio hermano.. porque el mío esta lejos y no puedo cuidarle" le dijo mientras el pequeño cerraba sus ojos mientras el otro empezaba a consolarle como lo hacia con hermano Takeru.  
  
Tomoki se sietió relajado en brazos de Yaamto. El chico sintió el calor de familia en sus brazos y la verdad es que no le importó lo que le hiciera yamato. Lo unico que deseaba era esa clase de cariño que irradiaba el aspirante a caballero andante.  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: Quien me falta quien me falta.. así Tai.. 


End file.
